


hold tight

by wintercelestial



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercelestial/pseuds/wintercelestial
Summary: barbatos has a fine grip on his cup of tea.
Relationships: Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 44





	hold tight

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr. unedited and written for the prompt: "Diavolo’s thick cock wrecking Lucifer. Barb watches for a moment until Diavolo tells him to stuff lucifers mouth with his cock and he can use his tail however he wants" 
> 
> except i forgot abt the tail LMAO

barbatos sits in the chair with the poise and grace of a royal, saucer in one hand and a finger of the other hooked into the teacup handle. he raises the cup to his lips and the tea in it barely even licks at the sides. steady.

“steady,” he tuts, as lucifer’s fingers clutch at the fabric of barbatos’s pants, digits sweaty as the rest of his body. “hold tight while lord diavolo enjoys you, hm?”

lucifer can barely lift his head up from where it rests in barbatos’s lap, eyes glazed and unfocused in his delirium of pleasure. moans fall from his lips like the sweetest liquid honey. he mumbles something that barbatos can’t make sense of, not that lucifer can make any more sense of himself than he can, and in the wake of diavolo’s cock splitting him open all he can do is _hold on._

“barbatos,” lucifer rasps, his hair mussed where his head meets barbatos’s thigh, dishevelled from the force of diavolo’s hips shunting his body. “ah-”

the tea in the cup wobbles slightly. barbatos tilts his head curiously, glancing down at the mess of demon still scrabbling for purchase in his lap. he takes a sip of tea, a smile dancing along his lips as he sets it back down on the saucer. 

“wrong name to call out, lucifer, don’t you think?” he says almost serenely, as if he’s commenting on the atmosphere of a garden.

there is an almost territorial growl behind lucifer, and a half-shout from him when diavolo presses down on the curve of his back to make it arch beautifully. he flushes so many shades of red.

“shall i gag him for you, my lord?” another sip, another clink of teacup against saucer among the noise of skin on skin. “i think i have a fair idea of what he likes inside him.”

diavolo’s grunt of assent has barbatos peering down at lucifer again, a gloved hand stroking along the drool that trails from the corner of lucifer’s mouth. 

“go on,” he offers to the barely lucid demon, motioning with his teacup at his own pants. “silence yourself.” 

it’s the most the tea’s ever moved. 


End file.
